


Della Duck dates Mr. Friendly.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [11]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bad Advice, Bad Decisions, Bad Humor, Bad Ideas, Bad Jokes, Blind Date, Candy, Comedy, Dessert & Sweets, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Humor, In-Jokes, Jokes, Licking, Light Petting, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Poor Life Choices, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Some Humor, Stupidity, Sweet, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Della goes on a date with a man she only knows as Mr. Friendly, who is this mysterious man?
Relationships: Della Duck/Original Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Della Duck dates Mr. Friendly.

Della Duck looked at the card as she sat at the table. Whoever ever this Mysterious "Mr. Friendly," he was almost 7 minutes late. Who would have the last name "Friendly?" It seems like the kind of nickname ladies in an office would give that one male co worker. Like the kind of guy who wore fedoras outside of work. "Don't trust Mr. Friendly." Or maybe like the sort of name name a kid would give the local guy who gives out candy. Or perhaps the name a cartoon character would have. It didn't sound realistic. A tall, buff, yellow, dog with rubber hose era black eyes in a crop top and tight shorts stepped over. He puzzled at a card, trying to read it aloud, "Are you... Lady Duck?"

She baffled mildly, "Mr. Friendly?" The sweetie smiled cutely and giggled. The pilot felt like she was having a heart attack from the sweetness. He sat down in the chair across from her. Della nervously bumbled, "Umm, so would you like to talk?" Friendly lit up like sunshine, getting out a thick set of flash cards. He greeted, "I'm Buddy Pal Friendly. My friend made these cards to help think of somethin' to talk 'bout." The duck with the last name duck smiled hopefully at this. This friend sounded very helpful, the poor guy was nice but he needed all the help he could get. She greeted back, "I'm Della Duck." 

Buddy Pal Friendly cocked his head in confusion and noted, "My friend told me 'bout a Della he knew. She was a silly willy." The last two words sounded so innocent and joyful. Like his friend had many funny stories about his other friend that he told fondly. Della Duck joked, "Your friend called her a "silly willy?"" There was silence. The yellow hound grew worried in look and tugged on his floppy ears. Buddy coughed his words, "No, not those exact words... Maybe we should use the cards.. Did you know my blood is actually a pink syrup? Is your blood pink too?" The way he read the questions from the card was awkward like he had a hard time reading in general. 

The shorter person at the table cocked her eye at this question. The 30 something year old fumbled, "My blood is red? How is your blood pink? Are you made of candy or something?" The taller person nodded, giving a small polite smile. Maybe this friend wasn't as helpful as she thought. The adventurer quizzed, "Why did you come to the date in a crop top?" The beef cake took a thinking pose. The beefy man answered, "Well, my friend said that I needed to dress more casually because my everyday clothes was too dressy. I didn't have any non dressy clothes so this is what I could fit." That seemed incredibly doubtful. 

Needless format shift!

Della Duck:*ponders aloud with distaste to her tone* Is your friend Gyro Gearloose?

Buddy Pal Friendly:*surprised happiness* Wowie Gee Golly, how did you know?! 

Della Duck:*sympathizing* Oh Honey. 

Buddy Pal Friendly:*rambling off* Gyro said that I shouldn't go on this date or ever date at all. So far, this seems way better than he made it out to be! Then again, he makes most things involvin' people seem a lot worse than they actually are. 

Della Duck:*face palms, sighs* Oh honey. 

Buddy Pal Friendly:*puzzled tone* Is somethin' wrong, Della? 

Della Duck:*groans while rubbing her forehead* Gyro is what's wrong. 

Buddy Pal Friendly:*worried* Is it because he gave me a kissy before I went on this date?

Della Duck:*blank stare of shock* He... What!?

Buddy Pal Friendly:*whimper* Am I in trouble?

Della Duck:*pats his hand assuringly, holding back rage* No, you're done nothing wrong. You just... Trust a jerk. 

Buddy Pal Friendly:*baffled* What do you mean jerk? Gyro is a smartie, he'd tell me if there was a meanie beans. 

Della Duck:*frowns, sadly* Oh sweetheart. 

Buddy Pal Friendly:*cheerfully cute* You think I'm sweet?! *sadly loving* Gyro never says that. He always says that I'm dumb. 

Della Duck:*gives a hopeful smile, petting him*

Buddy Pal Friendly:*wags tail fast, gets too excited and licks her face, realizes what he did, panicking* I'm so so sorry, Miss Ducky! I just!!

Della Duck:*laughs it off* It's fine! I understand. You aren't the first dog I've scratched behind the ear. 

Buddy Pal Friendly:*still worried* You ain't mad?

Della Duck:*shakes head, understanding tone* Nope. 

Buddy Pal Friendly:*excited, wags tail again*

Della Duck:*petting him more* You are adorable, did you know that?

Buddy Pal Friendly:*shocked face* Wowie gee wiz golly gosh! Really!?!

Della Duck:*nods*

The End.


End file.
